


Fan Meet up

by siggykuu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/pseuds/siggykuu
Summary: “...Me? You sure?”He cocks his head a little to the right, his smirk still on his lips as he spoke, “Ain’t no one else in front of me besides you.” he started lighting a cigarette in front of you while waiting for your answer.You blush at that, sheepish, but you nod at him.“...I wouldn’t mind a drink or two.”
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	Fan Meet up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/gifts).



You saw him before the show, during the show, and after the show. He never kept his eyes off of you once. You thought it was because you’re in the band, maybe he’s a fan? Though you’re not sure if he mistook you for another one of the members, it happens sometimes.

But he didn’t mistake you for another member, he specifically went up to you after selling merch.

“Cronus, right?”

It caught you off guard, but you smile bright.

“Ah-- Yeah! That’s me! Vwh-What's up, vwant an autograph?”

You inwardly cringe at your little speech impediment showing up, don’t be nervous NOW, be a cool guy! The guy smirks, shaking his head no. 

“Ehh, kind of? Y’see I’ve been a big fan of you for a while...”

You notice his very strong Texan accent, it was that kind of drawl that would make someone’s legs go weak if it hit a certain pitch. 

“An’ I was wonderin’ if it was alright to ask if you wanna join me fer a little drink? My treat.”

It’s hitting that certain pitch that is very much making your legs go weak. You debate on this, you were hoping to hang out with the band later, but… this guy is very hot, and seems genuinely interested in you. You think.

“...Me? You sure?”

He cocks his head a little to the right, his smirk still on his lips as he spoke, “Ain’t no one else in front of me besides you.” he started lighting a cigarette in front of you while waiting for your answer.

You blush at that, sheepish, but you nod at him.

“...I wouldn’t mind a drink or two.”

“Sweet.” 

He wraps an arm around you and walks you down to the bar. You can smell his shampoo and wow you’re excited to be around this man. Much more excited than you’d like to admit.

You think it’ll be a good night, especially since he’s buying you the most expensive drink in the bar, and complimented on your ass.

“Thanks.” Is all you were able to say as he guides you to a more secluded spot to talk.

Well ‘talk’ is the best way of putting it. His free hand feels up your chest, moving down to your pants, damn this man is very forward. You like that. You let him touch you, doing your best to idly chat as he plays with you however he wants.

You hope you can see him again after tonight, maybe catch his number, he seems cool.

Is cool.

Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy this <3 I also made 2 versions of cronus since I couldn't decide which would be best so I went 'Why not both?' you know? Sorry if the writing is a lil wonky u//w//u <3


End file.
